


As You Wish

by browniebrittle, Corvidbae



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Always Top Elsa, Dom Elsa (Disney), Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Sub Honeymaren, Top Elsa (Disney), Who let the Ace girl write smut, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniebrittle/pseuds/browniebrittle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidbae/pseuds/Corvidbae
Summary: Written in part with BrownieBrittle.Stay tuned for a fully illustrated comic coming soon.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	As You Wish

The door flung open with a not so subtle crash as the two women rushed inside from the winter weather. There was no time for talking, none for graces. Elsa’s piercing blue eyes didn’t ask a question nor were they waiting for a response. Honeymaren was putty in her delicate fingers and the slightly shorter woman was vibrating with desperation. “Elsa” she managed to choke out.

The blonde pinned Maren against the frame of the door, wine coloured lips attacking her jawline with a ravenous fever and working their way lower. She lingered momentarily on the space between the clavicle of her lover, inciting a whine. Maren’s breath caught in her throat, her fingers tangling themselves into the icy braid, unravelling it unceremoniously. It was Elsa who broke away far too soon, leaving the muscular woman whimpering in anticipation. 

“Bedroom, now.” A command floating on the singsong of a whisper entered the Northuldran’s ear and she was in no position to argue. Within moments, Elsa had vanished and Honeymaren was left to follow in her stay. Her feet floated across the hardwood floor, her down jacket sliding from her shoulders and into the hallway. 

The bedroom door opened with not as much as a creak and there she was, perched precariously at the end of the bed, her poise palpable. With a snap of her fingers, Maren knew what was to be done. A content smile crept onto her lips as she lowered herself onto her knees. 

“As you wish my queen.” Her voice now no louder than a whisper, lust dripping from her maw. They had done this dance many times before and tonight would be no different. Elsa had a voracious look in her eyes as her lips parted to speak. 

“Clothes pet.” She hummed impetuosity deep in the rumble of her voice. She gestured gracefully with her head as the slightly younger woman did as she was told. With haste, Maren removed her top, eyes searching her cold mistress for a sign of contempt and finding none. Another nod and thus she proceeded, removing her jeans with great difficulty due to her posture. She opened her mouth to beg but was quickly hushed. The apex predator enjoyed watching their prey struggle and the self-proclaimed Ice Queen was no different. Maren knew better than to rise to her feet without permission and the heat emanating from between her legs gave her no other option than to obey. 

Only then did Elsa walk over to her kneeling subject. She crouched down so that she was nearly at eye level before reaching out her hand to cup Maren’s breast, still nestled comfortably into a bra. Her mere touch was enough to elicit a moan from the submissive, her teeth grit, back arching in pure pleasure. With a start, Elsa sharply pulled away, leaving the tan girl desperate for more. The audacity of the action was enough for the taller woman to rise to her feet. 

“I don’t recall allowing you to control how I touch you.” venom laced each word of her sentence, her fingers thrumming on the post of the bedframe. An act so insignificant and yet Honey’s need grew ever most dire. 

“I’m sorry Your Majesty.” she groveled wantonly. With a click of the queen’s tongue and the sound of a drawer drawn open, Maren knew that her plea had been accepted. 

There was a clink and then the unmistakable smell of leather permeated the room’s tense atmosphere. Elsa admired the finish on the collar, tracing her finger over the hand-engraved name and the brass buckle. To the left, a pair of handcuffs lay dormant. 

“Perhaps these will keep you in line and remind you of your place, pet.” Her words sent a cold shiver down the sub’s spine. 

As Elsa walked back, the storm grew louder outside of their window, shards of ice tapping on the glass rhythmically. It was only the snap of the collar that brought the girl back to the task at hand. The witch drew her freezing cold fingers over Maren’s hot collarbone, tracing them methodically. It took everything inside herself to remain still, knowing that she would be denied her release if she was to disobey the orders of her superior. Just as before, Elsa’s hands returned to her breast. 

A sharp inhale from the Northuldran woman was all the invitation needed to continue further and that Elsa did. Her eyes focused on Maren’s brown as she allowed her fingers to explore beneath the bra band. They delicately brushed over her nipple until it hardened beneath her touch and the moment they did, she twisted them lightly. Controlling herself to the best of her ability, Maren let out a mewl of desire and Elsa smirked. Harder now she twisted, lowering her head to draw her teeth along her shoulders. She moved up higher, closer to her jugular, swirling her tongue in languid motions. 

All the while, her free hand moved to the back of the tan girl’s throat, coming up behind her braid. Her fingers closing tighter around the collar as it slipped into place. Before she had a chance to protest, Elsa bit down, tugging at the skin with faint incisors. It was not strong enough to break the skin, however, it would leave a mark. Maren gasped, hands balling into fists to stop herself from pulling the blonde in closer. It was in that moment that the snap was heard and the collar was fastened tightly around her throat, where it belonged. 

Pleased with her handiwork, the witch rose to her feet once more, moving slowly to the other side of the bed. Her hips swayed in time with her footfalls; thighs rubbing together sensually. The storm raged on outside and the wind whistled against the brick of the household. The forecast was not calling for a whiteout and yet there it was. Before Elsa could completely turn to face Maren there was a loud crash and all of the lights went out. Honey suppressed a shriek of fear but Elsa seemed to be as calm as ever. Only the moonlight on the falling snow illuminated the pair as the dominant struck a match. She played with the fire as she lit the prepared candles, leaving Maren to wonder how she knew about the aforementioned blackout. 

The firelight danced on her pale frame as practiced fingers haltingly removed the buttons on her blouse. One by one she descended until she reached the bottom, revealing her figure. It slipped from her lithe shoulders, pooling on the floor in a perfect heap. Her pert breasts were left exposed as the Arendellian disliked the feeling of brassieres, opting to go without on most occasions. Maren’s breath hitched in her throat once more, the feeling of want growing harder to contain with each passing moment. There was something inherently untouchable about the woman in front of her, something she couldn’t quite place, but she thanked the gods that she was there in her presence to witness herself in full glory on display. Elsa noted the blown pupils of the girl with a hum of satisfaction. With unbridled ease, she stepped out of her trousers and continued walking back towards her prize. 

“Are you still alright?” the icy mistress cooed thoughtfully, making sure that she still had consent before continuing further. The care in her voice made Maren smile. 

“I’m good. Please continue my Queen.”

Elsa’s slender finger curled, beckoning Honeymarren to come forward and that she did. As soon as she was close, the witch roughly pulled on the collar. Their lips crashed together like the waves on the dark sea, hands intertwining behind the submissive’s back. Her teeth grazed the tender flesh of Maren’s lip, a moan rumbling in her throat. Their skin flushed red and their eyes glazed with wanton need as the pale woman drew her breath back. Maren gasped for air, as the smooth voice entered her ears.

“You’re not going to misbehave again,” Elsa said, less as a question and more as a matter of fact.

“I will not misbehave again,” Honeymaren repeated back desperately. Elsa smirked and shifted herself over on the bed, patting the mattress. Elsa leaned back and returned to her queenly persona. She took a hand and began to stroke down Maren’s cheek, thumb gliding over bruised lips, down her neck, giving the collar a light tug, and continuing down a muscular body. Elsa took her time going over her lover’s abs, feeling the rigid muscles bit by bit; it made Maren shiver.

Maren sucked a breath through her teeth, trying to stay still against the contact, though her wrists straining against the cuffs betrayed her. They made Elsa chuckle and dig her nails against Maren’s flesh, to which the bound submissive arched her back.

Before Elsa could even pull back, Maren fired out “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” rapidly,  _ praying  _ that would be enough to keep her lover’s hands on her body.

Elsa clicked her tongue and silently crawled on top of Honeymaren, bringing their faces in close. “You broke your word.”

“I apologize my queen. Please, I’ll be good.” Maren pled.

“You said that the last time as well. Now, you get a punishment.” 

Swiftly, the pale woman moved to straddle her lover’s waist. Her lips found the corners of Honeymaren’s own, teeth resuming their feast. She danced around her jaw, never coming in direct contact with her mouth, knowing the turmoil it would cause the Northuldran. Her hands traced Maren’s spine, fingers quickly finding the weak bra strap and snapping it at the buckle. It fell tattered off of her shoulders, exposing her pert breasts to the cool air. Elsa hummed as she moved hastily down her throat, taking a nipple between her teeth. Her free hand found the opposing breast, caressing it. 

The moans echoed around the room, liquid honey to the blonde’s ears. Taking that as a sign, Elsa tightened her jaw, sharply biting down before sucking back. Her tongue swirled around the now bruised skin as Maren hissed in pain and pleasure. Her body tensed roughly as the ice queen drew herself back again, leaving her feeling empty once more. She whimpered, knowing that this was going to be her punishment. 

“What do you want, pet?” Elsa purred in her ear, her breath cold still against the heat of their bare skin.

“You, your majesty.” Maren moaned back. 

“Use your words.” the dominant quipped, punctuating the command with another sharp tweak of the nipple.

Maren gasped and arched her back. “Your mouth, your fingers, anything, my Queen. Just fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Elsa smirked and moved a hand down to the inner right thigh of her pet. “Here?”

“Gods, you know where!” Maren begged.

“I’d be careful with that tone if I were you. Otherwise, you may not be pleased with the results.” the dominant said monotonically, moving her hand to press roughly into the fabric of Maren’s underwear. Maren groaned and bucked her hips, trying to work up some kind of friction. The wet spot forming on her boxers made Elsa grin wickedly. She pressed harder, eliciting more delicious sounds from her pet. 

Enjoying her little game, the ice queen tore the offending fabric down from Maren’s legs. Graceful fingers found their way to Maren’s heat, focusing on her clit rather than filling her as she so desired. The wetness pooled around Elsa’s fingers as she circled the nub with precision. A second finger joined in thrumming to the beat of her heart. Every inch of Maren was trembling, but not from the cold and Elsa was well aware of the fact. The witch’s fingers slowly moved lower, teasing at her entrance. They lingered, pressing gently against the heat. Maren didn’t know how much more of this she could take, and before she had a chance to ponder it, Elsa plunged into her. She gasped, hands balling into fists, grabbing what she could of the sheets.  Elsa’s cold fingers curled inside of her lover but otherwise remained completely still. The bastard. 

“No, my Queen,  _ fuck _ , please keep going,” Maren begged, her shame having melted away ages ago.

“I don’t know if I should kjæledyr. You’ve misbehaved tonight, twice, and you’ve talked back to me. I’m not pleased with you.” Elsa hummed. She let her fingers twitch as she pulled them out at a leisurely pace. The pathetic groveling from the other woman fueled her fire and Elsa plunged back in with reckless abandon. This time she moved at an unrelenting pace, her thumb returning to Maren’s clit. Her fingers curled and uncurled as Maren’s walls grew ever tight.

“You know you can’t cum until I say you can,” Elsa whispered in Honeymaren’s ear, biting the shell afterward.

“Els-ah...Elsa, please. I’m c-close.” 

At the statement, Elsa removed all contact completely, her fingers sliding out with an audible pop. She sat up straight, pinning Maren to the bed by her hip. Her eyes traced the Northuldran’s frame with an ice-like glare. She felt her blood run cold, realizing the error in her words. 

“My turn,” Elsa smirked. She raised her fingers to her lips, tasting the sweet nectar. She played with it between her thumb and forefinger before licking them completely clean. Not once breaking eye contact. She leaned her body down, capturing her lover’s lips once more. Her hips thrust against Maren’s and ground them, their mounds rubbing together sensually. The friction alone was enough for both women to moan. Elsa allowed her long fingers to explore her lover’s hair, blunt nails digging into her scalp. Her stamina and pace were set for her pleasure only, leaving her submissive wanting. 

It was then that Elsa had an idea. She broke their kissing and looked into her lover’s eyes. “Can I sit on your face?”

“Fuck, please.” Maren groaned in pleasure. With her consent granted, Elsa wasted no time in adjusting their positions, being very careful not to suffocate her darling girlfriend. 

“Two taps for good, one to get off,” she said quietly, receiving two taps from Maren’s fingers against her muscular thigh. The heat of Maren’s breath alone was enough to make the ice queen go wild but before she had a chance to prepare, her tongue found its way into her folds. It danced against her entrance, lapping up towards her clit with practiced ease. Elsa’s breath shuddered in her chest as she continued onwards. 

“Just like that…good girl” She whispered between huffs as her prize’s tongue circled the bundle of nerves, sucking on it until it was swollen with lust. Elsa arched her back and gasped, the feeling of her submissive sucking on her clit making her see stars on the corners of her vision. “Faen, Maren! More, please…” she groaned, trying her hardest not to buck her hips too much, in fear of breaking her lover’s nose, like last time. 

It was getting harder and harder for Elsa to keep her moans contained, the room echoing with her own erotic chorus. Her hands fisted into Maren’s hair and the bottom knew her lover was close. Honeymaren focused all of her attention on Elsa’s clit, hitting it with rough, long licks with the flat of her tongue and then, once more, giving it a rough suck.

This time, however, it was enough to send Elsa tumbling over the edge, cumming into Maren’s mouth and down her chin. Despite the fact that Elsa had already cum, Maren didn’t slow her ministrations, wanting to help her dominant ride out the orgasm, in hopes it would work better in her favor. Although, one could argue this already has, as the fire between her own legs was still blazing hot.

It took Elsa a moment to cool off and dismount her girlfriend’s head. She panted heavily, eyes half-lidded, and sparkling in the afterglow. 

“Okay… I think you deserve a reward.” Elsa huffed, moving to dig once again in her nightside table’s drawer. Out from it, she pulled a well-loved leather harness, and attached to it through an O ring was a bright blue dildo that was thicker at the tip than the base; deep ridges lining the top. It was a favorite of Maren’s, and a proper reward for such a… stellar performance. 

She elegantly stepped into the harness, adjusting the fit so that it was comfortable before clasping it shut. It bobbed erotically in front of her figure looming an imposing shadow on the laying lover. She moved towards her, clutching a small bottle of lube. She lined up with her entrance, squeezing a bit of lube into the palm of her hand, warming it slightly before caressing the head of the dildo. Maren stifled a moan of anticipation as Elsa teased her. Her hands pulled the Northuldran’s legs apart further, exposing her molten core. 

With a smirk she eased herself into her, allowing the heat to envelop the dildo before withdrawing. 

“P-please.” She begged on bated breath, fingers once again twisting in the bedspread. She couldn’t take more of this game. She needed Elsa and she needed her NOW. A chuckle rose in the queen’s throat as she began to thrust in slowly, allowing the ridges to play on Maren’s inner walls. The bottom’s mouth fell open in a slight O shape as the thrusts grew stronger, yet not faster. 

“You did well kjæledyr” Elsa purred, her hands finding purchase on the hips of her lover and Maren felt weak from the praise. Between thrusts, Elsa’s voice sang in sing-song once more.

“Tell me what it is you desire and I will give it to you. Tell me nothing and I will only draw this out longer.”

Maren wasted no time in speaking up. ”I want you to use me, fuck me, fill me, destroy me, make me  _ yours _ .”

Elsa’s hand moved to Maren’s throat, fingers working their way under the collar, finding the supple skin beneath as she thrust in harder than before. She was counting the heartbeats in her veins as she fucked her girlfriend, feeling her breath hitch in her trachea. The noises in the room sounded inhuman, the walls crying out in their carnal pleasure. Elsa paused inside of her for a moment, widening her stance before quickening up her pace. 

“F-fuck...E..Elsa” She whimpered pathetically as the witch reached behind her lover, uncuffing her hands, narrating it as she went. 

“I have released your shackles. However, move in the wrong way and I will be forced to show you the full extent of my power. Do you understand?” She hissed, slowing her movements down to a crawl and circling her hips. Maren gasped but didn’t respond. Elsa thrust deeply, burying her dildo to the hilt, the cold ring burning into Maren’s skin.

“I said, ‘Do you understand?’ girl.” Her voice held the authority of a ruler and Honeymaren found her voice once more.

“Y...yes Queen Elsa.” She moaned, her hands moving to a comfortable position, ready to brace for the storm. The witch hummed in her throat, releasing her vice-like grip on the leather and moving it to the exposed breast of her lover. Her head bowed slightly as she bucked her hips in time with Maren’s shaking. Honeymaren’s voice was completely hoarse from screaming her lover’s name. Her moans filled the air, a cacophony of carnal noise and lust-filled song. She could feel her end building up quickly inside of her and she did all not to sob. 

Elsa’s pace hastened, the wet sound of her hips smacking against the bottom’s toned ass joining into the sounds around the room. Elsa decided to take one of her hands and sink the nails into Honeymaren’s side, dragging the hand down and leaving angry red marks behind in their wake causing Honeymaren to gasp and wrap her legs around Elsa’s hips.

“M-My Queen— fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , I’m getting close please oh my gods,  _ please _ !!”

Elsa smirked against Maren’s cheek. “You want to cum?”

“ _ Yeesssss…! _ ” Honeymaren hissed.

“Say it then.”

“I want to cum, I want to cum, holy fuck please  _ please  _ let me cum..!” Honeymaren begged, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes; she was holding it at this point until she got permission.

Elsa chuckled. “Cum for me, Maren,” she whispered in her ear, her voice smooth as butter. 

The room became shades of white as Maren’s orgasm rippled through her body. Her inner walls clenched down, milking the dildo for all of it’s worth. Her legs wrapped tightly around her lover, bearing down on wherever else she could reach. Elsa had her hips pinned against Honeymaren, allowing her to ride out the bliss. The room went eerily silent as she was frozen in a state of pure ecstasy. When she had enough composure to utter words once more, the only sounds that could escape her lips were “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” and similar love confessions running off her tongue.

When her legs began to shake and loosen after the initial shock, Elsa slowly sat up and began to carefully pull the dildo out from her submissive. Her pussy was still tight and pulsing from the orgasm, keeping a hold on the silicone pretty well, but Elsa managed to remove it ridge by ridge; Maren couldn’t help but moan. The dildo was covered in her lover’s cum, a bit of the white slick dripping out once the toy was fully out. 

Elsa stood up from the bed and shimmied out of the harness. “Are you okay, my love?”

Maren panted and looked over to her girlfriend, her head clearly still in the clouds. “I’m… yeah, I’m good…”

“I’m going to be right back, okay?” Maren nodded back at her. Elsa slinked out of their bedroom, down the hallway, and to the kitchen. She grabbed everything she needed; a bottle of water, some fresh-cut fruit. Elsa smiled warmly and took her goods back to the room.

Honeymaren was now under the covers, snuggled up towards Elsa’s side of the bed. When the witch returned, she looked up with a goofy grin on her face. “I missed you.”

“I was gone for two minutes.” the blonde chuckled. “We should clean up before either of us gets too comfortable. You know we’ll fall asleep.” she said, handing the bottle of water to Maren.

The submissive took the bottle and popped open the lid, gulping down the cold liquid gluttonously. When she finally paused to take a breath, she looked up at Elsa and nodded. “Okay okay… but you’re showering with me.” she grinned.

Elsa hummed in her throat. "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> FAEN - Fuck  
> KJÆLEDYR - Pet


End file.
